


Stars

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru stood under stars and smiled.





	Stars

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru stood under stars and smiled. The memory of a sick Michiru writhing under a blanket never bothered her any longer.   
The memory of Michiru closing her eyes and never opening them another time. Michiru was with stars. It was another world for her.   
Hotaru and Michiru were worlds apart. 

 

THE END


End file.
